


Planetside

by DaintyCrow



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Yahiko trifft flüchtig auf Kenshin und Kaoru, während er noch als Taschendieb tätig ist.





	Planetside

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Planetside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797643) by [littlemissmochablue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmochablue/pseuds/littlemissmochablue). 



Sie fanden ihn inmitten der Docks, aus allen Taschen stehlend, die er kriegen konnte. Schmutz und Dreck hatte sich um seine runde Nase und in seinen hohlen Wangen gesammelt. Seine struppigen Haare waren schrecklich verknotet und seine Kleidung war fadenscheinig. Die Menge vor sich absuchend, pickte er sich ein Ziel heraus und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Kenshin bemerkte ihn als erstes, und hielt mitten im Schritt inne. Kaoru, die in diesem Moment seine Hand hielt, wurde ein wenig zurück gezogen. Sie warf dem rothaarigen Mann einen verwirrten Blick zu, obwohl sie die Situation bald durchschaut hatte. Kenshin murmelte ihr etwas ins Ohr und Kaoru blieb an Ort und Stelle. Sie drückte seine Hand.

Yahiko trat ein wenig näher zu dem Mann von großem Umfang und geringer Größe. Ein schlechtes Ziel, aber eines, dass er nicht aufgeben konnte. Er brauchte das Geld, und heute konnte nicht noch schlimmer werden, also warum zum Teufel nicht?

Er ging lässig neben seinem Ziel her und im richtigen Moment, riss er den Geldbeutel vom Gürtel des Mannes und begann zu rennen. Bloß eine Sekunde später wurde Yahiko von einer fleischigen Hand und einem roten Gesicht zurückgezogen. Eine Faust raste auf ihn zu. Er bereitete sich auf den Schlag vor und … fühlte nichts. Dann registrierte sein Gehirn, was er sah.

Ein kleiner Mann mit leuchtend roten Haaren stand vor dem Jungen, die eigene Hand um die dicken Handgelenke von Yahikos Ziel geschlungen und den Schlag gestoppt. Der kleine Mann bewegte die Faust langsam nach unten. „Lass ihn gehen.“

Das Ziel kniff seine kleinen runden Augen zusammen und kämpfte gegen den Griff des Rothaarigen an. „Auf gar keinen Fall, kleiner Mann. Er-“

*Schlag*

Das Ziel stoppte mitten im Satz, seine Augen wurden glasig und er fiel schwer zu Boden. Yahiko versuchte sich aus dem Weg zu drängen, als der breite Mann fiel, und wurde wieder grob am Arm gepackt. Dieses Mal war sein Fänger eine junge Frau, die einem Holzstab hielt und ein Grinsen auf den Lippen trug. Der Rotschopf hatte sich bereits mit stolzen Schritten neben die Frau bewegt.  
Unsicher was das Paar plante, zuckte Yahiko zurück und kam frei.  
„Hey! Warte!“ rief die Frau.

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Ich möchte euer Mitleid nicht!“  
Dann lief er in Richtung der Menschenmenge und verschwand darin.


End file.
